It all started with flowers
by angelmelody1231
Summary: Amu is a strong-willed with a cheerful and slightly strange mind-set along with a pure love for flowers. She currently runs her parents flower shop. She meets 5 boys along her way and she doesn't know who to choose! Will Amu's pure heart that had only been for in love with her flowers bloom? Who will she choose? Amu x everyone!


It all started with flowers

**News: I know I have to finish the other stories but I really wanted to write this one!**

**Summary: Amu is a strong-willed with a cheerful and slightly strange mind-set along with a pure love for flowers. She currently runs her parents flower shop. She meets 5 boys along her way and she doesn't know who to choose! Will Amu's pure heart that had only been for in love with her flowers bloom? Who will she choose?**

_**(Amu: Thoughts)**_

"_**Speaking"**_

**Amu's point of view**

I was working my first day of work. I was working with my parent in the shop I am so happy!

"Welcome!" I cheered.

"Hello Miss!" shouted a boy.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have any roses?"

"Yes,

"Can I have a basket?"

"Of course!"

"Here let me help you!" said the boy putting some of the decorations in the basket.

"Thank you kind sir, but no thank you."

The boy sat down and started doing some strange dance I smiled he looked so funny!

"Here,"

"Thank you miss!" he grinned

There were many people that came but for some reason the only person that I remembered was that boy with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"My name's Soma Kukai!"

I had the biggest smile smile on my face as I skipped along the footpath. I had not introduced myself yet have I? My name is Amu Hinamori, a second year and is 16 years old. I am very happy but kind of sad, my parents who passed away just a few 5 years ago, but I am able to own their flower shop! I'll do my best to make to successful as well. I mean it the only memory I got of them now.

I'll tell you bit about me. I love flowers more than anything really. I smiled again happily. The people walking by gave me strange stares for some reason, wonder why?

I walked until I reached a park nearby; I mean it wouldn't hurt just to have a little look, right?

I awed at the flowers that bloomed so beautifully there, so many different ones that even I can tell how many there are these park sure lives up to it name 'Thousand Flower Park'

As I was running I found a brown wallet on the floor, I looked through it and fund a picture of a cute, little boy with brown, messy hair and had a huge grin with a few boys in it too. The other boys in the picture were cute. One was standing on the left-hand side had blue hair and matching blue eyes he gave a small smile, another yellow hair and round pink eyes he held his hands together while blushing, one on the left held a book, gave a joker face not sowing any emotion besides seriousness, the last one had long purple and I looked like a girl if he wasn't wearing boys clothes, I would had thought he was a girl, he stood there doing a V-sign.

I smiled at looked so cute! I swooned at the sight of such a picture the boys were adorable! I bet this a wallet of a mother or a girl of her brother friends/little friends/son friends/brothers

I smiled brightly,

(Amu: I gotta return this!) I scanned through wallet, hoping to find a name and I got one.

_Soma Kukai._

I thought things over.

(Amu: Maybe I should go to the police; they will help me with things like this for me!)

I was just about to jump over the park and run to the police box when I heard a shout.

"WAIT!"

Huh...?

I looked and saw it was a tall messy-haired brunette wearing sport clothes a cap.

I grinned and showed him the wallet.

"Is this yours?" I asked. H grinned at me and gave me a thumb up. "Yep!"

"Great! Here you go Soma-san" said Amu handing him his wallet.

"How did you know my name?" asked Kukai dumbly snatching his head thinking of ways I could of used.

"CAN YOU USE MAGIC?!" he shouted.

"No! But I wish I can!" shouted Amu back grinning.

"Awesome! Someone finally knows my logic!" shouted Kukai grinning at me outing his hand out to me harmlessly, I shook it and grinned a bigger grin than his.

I don't then this started but we started having a grinning comp. The person to do the biggest grin wins.

It was strange but it was so fun! Watching Kukai make such funny expressions it was almost like he was trying to make me win on without me trying, I mean it he seriously looked so funny! Like the one where grinned so hard that his mouth looked like a huge letter C! I couldn't help my smile so easily around him.

"I won!" Kukai and I shouted at the same time making people turn their heads to us.

"I won!" I shouted

"No, I won!" shouted Kukai

"Shall we try again?!" we shouted at the same time.

"I'll beat you! No warnings! No second chances!" we shouted again.

We turned our heads away from each other stubbornly and started shouting at each other again after a 10 second sulking in our corners.

"I'LL BEAT YOU!"

"DON'T COPY ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

The people thought it was a comedy show as they put a coin in Kukai's cap. Some were laughing their head off especially kids. (A/N: Kukai was wearing a cap and it fell off while fighting with Amu)

Kukai and I glared at each other and then we smile with angel wings on our backs with a sparkly background filled with flowers.

But it soon changed into a hot fiery background with fire coming from our backs, me, a tiger and Kukai a bear.

Kukai and I glared once again and bowed.

"Otsu!"

Kukai grinned and I smirked at him.

Everyone left the scene and Kukai gave me some of the money we earned doing our comedy show.

"Well, that's not how people normally meet each other" said Kukai.

I walking next to him, I told him I was going home to water the flowers; He, very complexly asked to walk with me.

When I mean complexly if you mean, talking something along the lines of women needing men to protect them of not men the useless.

Needless to say I had fun he gave me I wonderful experience. I am really happy!

"Soma-san."

"Kukai." He said sternly

"Huh...?"

"Call me Kukai, I mean we are friends now aren't we?!" he grinned putting his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled.

"Do you ever feel sore from grinning so much?"

"Well, I love meeting a new friend and seeing one so I cannot help but grin!" he said grinning again.

"You didn't answer my question." I stated.

"Well, no!" he said.

I grinned I couldn't help it. I suddenly remember something from my childhood day about the "Soma Kukai". I pulled on his messy brown hair and pulled him down to my eye-level.

I smirked.

"I think we could be great friends." I said whispering the words in his ears.

"You are right miss!" he whispered back.

I couldn't help it, he is so cheerful. He is being so happy I just can't help but be swayed by his happy grin.

"Amu!"

I don't think can, even if I wanted to.

Besides he was my first love.

"Miss, here." Little Kukai said holding a rose.

"Huh...?"

"I want to give this to you!" he shouted

"A forget-me-not!" he added

I smiled.

I can't forget about you. The boy with a huge grin.

"Miss!"

"Amu!"

"Coming!" I shouted.

I wonder if he remembers me.

Even if he didn't, I ever want this moment to end, ever again.

**News: Well this story is kinda weird cause I will change it to Amu x Kukai after this will be a Amu x Ikuto story then their ending is finished Kairi x Amu, Nagi x Amu and finally my all-time favorite Tadase x Amu.**


End file.
